$\left(-8x + 4\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(-8x + 4\right)\left(-8x + 4\right)$ $= -8x \cdot \left(-8x + 4\right) + 4 \cdot \left(-8x + 4\right)$ $= \left( -8x \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -8x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + \left( -8x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + \left( -32x - 32x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 64x^2 - 64x + \left( 4 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 64x^2 - 64x + 16$